


Not So Mindless Entertainment

by dapatty



Series: Maintaining Winchesters [7]
Category: Castle, Life, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-22
Updated: 2009-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-18 18:56:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crime fighting is different on tv</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Mindless Entertainment

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd ficlet for [](http://sweetmusic-27.livejournal.com/profile)[**sweetmusic_27**](http://sweetmusic-27.livejournal.com/) and [](http://davincis-girl.livejournal.com/profile)[**davincis_girl**](http://davincis-girl.livejournal.com/)

"It isn't really like that." Charlie said, offhandedly taking another bite of pineapple. "The way they solve murders with charm and cheek."

"What's it like?" Chuck asked, being the curious writer.

Ted got even more quite beside him. Ted wouldn’t ask. Ted’s seen it first-hand. Of course it was a prison experiment gone wrong, or right depending on your world-view. Anyway, Ted never asks about work, if he can help it.

"There's even more paper work and Reece could definitely out-scowl her." Charlie explained.

"Of course," Chuck couldn't hide his flinch. He had been on the receiving end of that scowl. He supposed he shouldn't have opened the door in his bathrobe.

"But it isn't glamorous at all,” Charlie continued. “Mostly it's sad and messy. But life's sad and messy, I suppose. Murder is complicated. Sure, it's all about motivation and sometimes has an artistic flair. Like, instead of a seeming crime of passion involving a lover impaled with a mop it turns out it was a hit by a professional hit woman. That's not usual person to person impersonal murder. But, not all of the scenes are murder-esque displays. Sometimes it desperation, or passion, sorrow, or anger. It’s not something committed with a serial killer dramatic edge usually. It's sad, lonely, sudden, and tragic.” Charlie felt some of the darkness seeping in. He thought he left it all at work on his drive home or in the fruit isle.

“Do you want me to buy you a pony?” Ted asked, mock-serious throwing on his best Rick Castle impersonation.

Charlie laughed. “You know, that doesn’t actually work in real life,” he said remembering his previous equine experience.

Ted cackled in response.

“I feel like I’m missing something here,” Chuck said and was pretty sure they weren’t talking about the latest episode of Castle anymore.

“Just be glad you haven’t been getting the Gospel of Charlie,” Ted said, composing himself. “I still catch whiffs of horse in the dining room.”

“Well, it had to stay somewhere. It couldn’t stay outside,” Charlie spoke, grinning. “The coyotes were outside. You were right to bring him inside.”

“Right, this has gotten to be just too weird for me,” Chuck declared. “I’m going to turn in.” He practically ran to the spare guest room with Charlie and Ted giggling in his wake.

x-posted


End file.
